


Fruit Salad

by rustbot



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustbot/pseuds/rustbot
Summary: She stans The Wiggles and likes the same kind of cookies? This must be fate.





	Fruit Salad

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle ...

She was feeling good about herself, after she ran into a really tiny bit of luck last night it felt like nothing could stop her. What are the odds that she'd run into a real psychic on the street!

"Really slim." Hyejoo mumbled into her pillow and prayed that Jiwoo would stop waking her up at six am. The only being that heard what she said was their cat, she was long gone.

"I swear if you don't teach me how to teleport one of these days…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes shut. Apparently, two hours of sleep isn't enough to deal with Kim Jiwoo. Who would've thought.

The entire store knew when she arrived because she screamed at a box of mountain dew. "A NEW HALLOWEEN MYSTERY FLAVOR??? HYEJOO WOULD LOVE THIS!!!" A worker cleared her throat behind her.

"Can you not? I only have like 15 minutes left until I can leave and you're really irritating." Hyunjin, as her name tag read, was obviously running on empty. There was a giant stain on her bright green shirt resembling ketchup.

Jiwoo calmed down and put the box in her cart. She strolled through the store humming the iconic song by The Wiggles, Fruit Salad. Her phone shook with a text.

Jungeun: i know you're here.

She didn't even consider that she was working today… Maybe she could convince her to sneak a cookie. To the bakery!

"Fruit salad! Yummy yummy!" She whisper screamed to the beat of the song in her head. To her surprise another voice joined in, an employee that had been sneaking around the bakery holding a chocolate chip cookie in one hand and a butcher's knife in the other. However Jiwoo's mind completely ignored the knife and focused on the cookie.

She stans The Wiggles and likes the same kind of cookies? This must be fate. The tiny shady psychic is real.

Jiwoo rushed to the counter and tried to get her attention.

"Hey do you sell fruit salad here?" Jinsol shook her head and pointed at the large sign that said no fruit salad. This did not deter her, she started again.

"You're a real hot potato." There was a moment of silence.

"This is the meat counter. What kind of meat do you want?" Inside, she was wondering why so many people have asked for fruit salad today… is it a religious thing or…?

"I would like some… I'm a cow." 

"Okay, here's some beef but don't tell anyone that I encourage cannibalism." Jinsol's attention was caught by someone else behind the counter after she handed it over and she left Jiwoo all alone.

She sadly threw the meat onto the nearest car as she exited and heard the employee from earlier, Hyunjin, scream,

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Jiwoo rushed to her car and vowed to come back the next day. She'd flirted back, right? It wasn't all in her imagination… no...

"Jinsol likes a customer! I saw them flirting!" Chaewon snitched immediately and almost got hit with a knife. It was actually Yerim that threw it, Jinsol was too busy hitting her head on the counter.

It was true.


End file.
